Round the World
by kirin-saga
Summary: Spain hasn't been feeling well lately. Romano is worried.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Round the World  
>AuthorArtist: kirin-saga  
>Recipient: Karuka_Ikashi<br>Pairing(s) for this chapter: Romano/Spain  
>Rating: R, to be safe.<br>Warnings: Mpreg  
>Summary: Spain's sick.<br>A/N: Please ignore any historical or political inaccuracies. Especially concerning G20 membership. I got confused. Because although Spain isn't listed as a member of the G20, he's a member of the EU which _is _a member of the G20. So does that mean Spain is also a member? Or no? I just don't get it. But I'm saying he's not. Also, I couldn't decide whether to call Italy Italy or Veneziano. So I went with Veneziano.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Romano enjoyed, it was a good night's sleep. Eight uninterrupted hours at the very least, ten on a perfect night. Which was why Romano was very annoyed to be woken before dawn on one scorching summer morning, by a limp, clingy, <em>hot <em>Spaniard rolling on top of him. The bastard was still sound asleep, too, as he settled on Romano's chest, a faint smile on his face as he hummed in his sleep.

Romano huffed in annoyance, trying to ignore the heat of the Spanish Nation, and glared at the ceiling, paying particular attention to a small crack right above him. _'Why the hell am __**I **__the one awake?' _He grumbled under his breath, placing a hand on Spain's shoulder, prepared to shove Spain off of him. "Oi, Bastard. Move it."

Spain sighed and curled closer, tucking his head under Romano's chin.

Romano's eyes narrowed, and he shoved. "I said _off, _you bastard!"

Spain yelped as he landed on the hard floor, the impact having woke him. He whimpered tiredly. "Lovi~ Why'd you do that? Boss is sleepy," he whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at Romano pathetically. He moved to crawl back onto the bed.

Romano swung a pillow at him. "No. It is too fucking hot to have you clinging to me like a limpet. You want to sleep, you do it right where you are."

Spain pouted. "But, Lovi." He sat up on his knees, leaning on the bed as he stared at Romano with wide eyes. "My back hurts now, and if I sleep on the floor, I won't be able to please you later."

Romano blushed at his words, despite knowing Spain meant them entirely innocently. He smacked at Spain with the pillow. "Don't phrase things like that, you idiot! Speak like a normal person!" Spain was obviously spending too much time with France if he was picking up that pervert's speech patterns.

Spain frowned in confusion as he once again attempted to climb into bed. Romano allowed it this time, and Spain slid up to him, though thankfully curled into Romano's pillow instead of Romano himself. He smiled tiredly up at the Italian, who was still glaring at him while clutching Spain's pillow to his chest. Spain's eyes slowly slid closed, and after a few moments, his breathing evened out, signifying he had once again fallen asleep.

Romano cursed quietly as he tossed the pillow aside and slid out of bed, sadly much too awake to go back to sleep. Grabbing a robe to cover his nakedness, he quietly stormed out of the room and headed to the kitchen for an early breakfast.

Spain could fend for himself whenever he decided to wake up.

xxx

It was hours later, at ten o'clock, that Spain finally dragged himself out of bed for something to eat. He didn't bother with a robe, still a bit too out of it to remember he was naked. Yawning, he left the bedroom, dropping the sheet he had been clutching on the floor between the bed and door.

It was a miracle he managed to get down the stairs without killing himself, considering how tired he still was, but he soon arrived in the kitchen in one piece. Not seeing Romano anywhere in the room, he blinked in sleepy confusion before wandering over to the counter. Wrinkling his nose at the basket of sweet rolls left over from Romano's breakfast, he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ewwie," he whined, pushing the offensive cakes away with a finger. Romano must have made them wrong, because the stenchof the things was making him want to puke. "Must have been taking lessons from England, or something," he mumbled, feeling a touch more awake as he made his way to the fridge.

Nothing in the fridge really appealed to him, but he grabbed a tomato anyways and munched on it as he left the kitchen in search of his Italian lover. "Lovi~! Are you hiding?" He swallowed a mouthful of tomato and smiled brightly. "Do you want to play hide and seek? Can I be it?" He bounced into the living room, laughing when he saw Romano on the couch watching television. "Found you!" he yelled, jumping on the couch and throwing his arms around the surprised man.

Romano struggled, more surprised than he should have been at Spain's actions. "You bastard, what are you-" He stopped suddenly, only now noticing exactly what Spain was not wearing. "You idiot!" he shrieked, roughly shoving Spain away and yanking the blanket off the back of the couch. "Either put some fucking clothes on or stay away from the damn windows!"

Spain blinked in bemusement as Romano wrapped the blanket around him, only now realizing he had forgotten to get dressed. He beamed, clapping his hands in happiness. "You take such good care of Boss, Lovi!"

Romano grumbled in annoyance, making sure the blanket covered everything that needed covering. Of course he took care of Spain. It wasn't like the idiot could take care of himself.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Spain could be surprisingly self-sufficient when he needed to be. Not that he often needed to be, what with Romano almost always being at his house. "Why are you still naked, anyways?" He adjusted the blanket some more, holding it closed at Spain's chest and trying to keep it from falling off the idiot's shoulders.

Spain thought a moment, leaning forward to once again wrap his arms around his lover, causing the blanket to fall to his lap. "I forgot I wasn't wearing pants!"

Romano cursed at Spain's actions, but made no move to fix the blanket or to get Spain off of him. "You are a complete fucking idiot, you know that?" He sighed, reluctantly patting Spain on the shoulder. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Spain blinked, remembering the tomato he had been eating when he had found Romano, and glanced at the doorway. He pouted, pointing at the floor where the remains of his breakfast lay. "A tomato. But I dropped it." He idly wondered if it was still edible, and left his arm hanging in midair as he seriously considered going over there to get it.

Romano rolled his eyes as he reached out and lowered Spain's arm for him, keeping a loose grip on his wrist to keep him seated on the couch. "Why didn't you eat the cakes I left for you?" He didn't usually bother making breakfast, so when he did, he expected it to be eaten.

"They were stinky so I left them!" Spain frowned, looking around curiously, oblivious to Romano's darkening expression. "Was England here?"

For the second time that day, Spain found himself on the floor.

xxx

It was early afternoon before Romano stopped ignoring Spain, which would have made Spain happy if he had known his lover was ignoring him in the first place. However, not long after Romano had stormed out of the room, and after Spain found another tomato to eat, he had curled up on the living room couch and gone back to sleep.

He woke up when he felt Romano draping the blanket over him, and he blinked tired eyes up at the Italian. "Time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. The blanket pooled at his lap and he clutched at it as he scooted back to lean against the couch's arm.

Romano was frowning. "After three in the afternoon," he answered, glare intensifying as he tried not to look worried. He failed miserably and he knew it. "You've been sleeping all day. Did you at least eat more than half a tomato for breakfast?" He forced himself to forget the insult Spain had paid him earlier; the idiot was obviously sick. Not even he slept this much usually.

Spain nodded, stretching, oblivious to the image he was presenting. "I had another tomato." He yawned, swinging his legs off the couch and pushing himself to his feet. The blanket slid to the floor.

"You're still naked, you idiot!"

Spain stumbled as Romano roughly wrapped the blanket he had retrieved around the Spaniard's waist, clutching at Romano's shoulders as he lost his footing. "Lovi?" he gasped as he tried to calm himself, startled from the sudden action. "What?"

Romano held the blanket in clinched fists, arms around Spain's waist, as he grumbled and started steering Spain towards the door. "Either remember to get dressed in the mornings or buy some fucking curtains." He glared at the two windows on the wall behind the couch, despite the fact that all that could be seen outside was the empty path to the tomato field.

Spain was confused, but allowed Romano to guide him out of the room as he tried not to trip on either the blanket or Romano's feet. He was fully awake now, heart still racing, and as they made it to the hall, he realized how hungry he was. He wondered if anything more appetizing than England's cakes and more filling than tomatoes had made it's way to the kitchen during his nap. "Can we eat now?"

Romano frowned, removing one hand from the blanket and moving to Spain's side so they could walk easier. "Not until you put some damn clothes on," he growled, steering Spain carefully up the stairs, letting the blanket fall to the floor so Spain wouldn't trip on it. There were no windows here, anyways.

Spain smiled, leaning against Romano's side. He loved it when Romano took charge like this, though he still didn't understand what the Italian had gotten so upset about. It wasn't like anyone had been at the windows to spy on him. France was visiting America.

Romano let go of Spain when they reached the bedroom and went to rifle through the closet, tossing a shirt and pair of pants on the bed before turning to the chest of drawers to grab a pair of underwear.

Spain poked at his clothing choice, smiling at the Italian flag on the t-shirt as he pulled it on. He didn't really care what he wore, and obviously Romano was in a possessive mood today, much to Spain's amusement. "So cute, Lovi!" He beamed at Romano, moving to hug him again.

"Put your damn pants on, Bastard!"

After he put his pants on.

xxx

Dinner that night was pizza, which was usually greeted with excitement by Spain because pizza meant Romano had cooked. Tonight though, still angry over Spain's comments about breakfast, Romano had bought the pizza in town earlier while Spain was sleeping. It smelled good, but Spain thought the cheese looked a bit too greasy and proceeded to peel it off and push it aside.

Romano watched in faint confusion as Spain arranged the toppings on the sauce. "What, you don't like cheese now?"

Spain wrinkled his nose. "It looked icky," he mumbled, poking at it and moving it further away from his pizza. "You want it?" He really wanted it off his plate now, it was making him lose his appetite. He glared at it, picked up his pizza slice, and took a reluctant bite.

Romano frowned, growing more worried as he watched Spain nibbling at his dinner. "You've hardly eaten anything at all today. Are you feeling all right?" Maybe he should call a doctor? If it was something simple, the doctor Spain's boss kept on call would be helpful. Or maybe, to avoid a panic, he could call China.

Spain swallowed and, reluctantly, shook his head. He really didn't feel bad, exactly, but he didn't feel well either. It was hard to describe. He sat his slice down and pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore, Lovi." The cheese was still on his plate, and it still looked disgusting. He felt nauseous just looking at it.

Spain had barely eaten half a slice, when usually, he would have easily finished three, cheese and all. Now Romano was really worried. "Do you want to go lay down?" He pushed his own plate away, his second slice barely touched, and leaned across the table to place his hand on Spain's forehead. "You don't have a fever." Though Spain was starting to look a little green. Romano now seriously considered calling someone.

"I..." Spain nodded, and stood shakily. "I'll be on the couch," he mumbled, arm wrapped around his queasy stomach as he shuffled towards the living room.

Romano followed at a close distance, prepared to steady Spain if the older Nation happened to stumble. "Just... You just go back to sleep, ok?" He helped lower Spain to the couch, though his lover uncharacteristically pushed his hands away. Romano didn't comment on it; it told him Spain was feeling worse than he was letting on. He was just worried how sudden it had come on. Spain had seemed fine, if abnormally tired, before dinner.

Maybe he should throw the rest of the pizza away.

xxx

Spain slept on and off until nightfall, curled against Romano while the Italian watched old American movies. He only woke briefly when a particularly loud scene would come on, or when Romano tried to coax him to eat something. The rest had helped greatly, and now Spain was contentedly munching on a tomato and lettuce sandwich Romano had made for him.

Romano had briefly considered adding bacon, as he usually did, but considering how Spain had reacted to the greasy cheese earlier, he thought better of it.

Romano sighed in relief as he watched Spain eat, the closest to a real meal he had managed to eat all day. Though Romano hardly considered a sandwich a meal. _'At least it's not making him sick.' _A loud roar from the television briefly distracted him from his thoughts, and he glanced up at the screen.

Next to him, Spain frowned. "Lovi, what's Tarzan doing to that lion? Is he allowed to do that?"

Romano groaned in mild annoyance at the questions. Particularly, the way Spain had phrased them. "Stop sounding perverted." Definitely spending too much time with France. But at least he was feeling better.

xxx

Spain's illness seemed to come and go over the next few weeks and neither of them could figure out why. His economy was doing well, for once; his people were happy, and the weather was nice. _'So it must be an actual illness,' _Romano thought as he sat next to Spain, waiting for the thermometer to beep. He took Spain's temperature twice a day now; Spain didn't like it, hating the cold taste of the oral thermometer, but he tolerated it. Barely.

It beeped and Spain reached up and took it out, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Why can't we use the one that goes in the ear?" he grumbled as he shoved the thing into Romano's reaching hands. "Or not do this at all? It never tells us anything."

Romano frowned at Spain's complaining, looking down at the digital thermometer. It was higher than what was normal, but it wasn't high enough to be called a fever. He sighed, returning his attention to the grumbling Nation next to him. "We use this one because you broke the other, remember? You knocked it out of my hand three days ago." he finally answered, raising his voice to be heard over Spain's Spanish mumblings.

Spain shut up and, uncharacteristically, glared at Romano for a long moment before pointedly turning away and ignoring him.

Romano groaned and pushed himself off the couch, not wanting to deal with Spain's foul mood, and headed for the kitchen to make them something to eat. On the way, he tossed the thermometer on the counter where he could find it later.

He could hear Spain moving around in the living room, the delicate clicking of glass on glass telling him that Spain was fiddling with the vases on the mantel, rearranging them for the tenth time that week. Romano ignored him and opened the fridge, trying to decide what to make that Spain would be willing to eat.

That left a very small selection.

The Italian sighed and closed the fridge, wandering over to rummage through the pantry.

xxx

The next day came far too early for Spain's liking, starting an hour before dawn when Romano had failed to be quiet enough when he got out of bed to get ready for the G20 meeting that was being held in France that afternoon. Spain had pretended to still be asleep, not feeling up to dealing with Romano's worry. Or the thermometer.

Spain groaned in exhausted misery as he lay in bed for hours after Romano had left, too nauseous to go back to sleep yet too tired to get up for the day. He curled around Romano's pillow, wishing the meeting hadn't been today. "Lovi~"

It was almost noon already, Spain finally noticed as he gave up on getting any kind of rest. He sat up, still clutching Romano's pillow tightly to his chest. He sighed and slid out of bed, glad he had slept fully clothed so he didn't have to worry about getting dressed, and trudged across the room to the connected bathroom and stood shakily at the counter.

Spain frowned at his reflection, not liking how pathetic he looked, pale and weak and clinging childishly to a pillow.

He growled. "I AM NOT WEAK!" he screamed, spinning and slamming the pillow hard against the half closed door.

Spain's stomach protested the movement. He barely made it to the toilet.

xxx

Romano sighed in complete boredom as he listened to Germany go on and on about... something Romano didn't care enough about to remember. He didn't know why he bothered coming to these things, nothing ever got done. And besides, his brother always came as well. Did they really need both of them here? Romano didn't think so. _'I wish I could have stayed home, especially today.'_

He had barely gotten any sleep last night, listening as Spain had tossed and turned next to him until sometime in the very early morning. It was nearing three o'clock when his lover had finally settled, clutching Romano's arm tightly to his chest as his quiet whimpers finally faded into silence.

Three hours later, Romano had to get up and leave for the meeting, forced to leave his sick lover home alone. He had considered calling someone to look after Spain for him, but the only ones he could get on such short notice, so early in the morning, made Spain nervous. And the last thing Spain needed right now was stress.

Romano had been staring blankly over Germany's left shoulder for a while, but now he turned his gaze, discreetly, to China who sat several seats away from him, next to Russia. The Asian was the closest thing to a doctor among the Nations, the humans their bosses hired not knowing nearly enough about them to be of any real help, and everyone tended to seek his help on the rare occasion an illness wasn't citizen or geologically based.

Romano didn't like getting other nations involved in his business, he liked his privacy, but Spain had been absolutely miserable the last few days. And nothing Romano did seemed to help; all it did was make Spain upset, even when it really shouldn't have. China had to at least have _some _idea of what could be causing this illness.

His buzzing phone jolted him from his thoughts and he blinked in confusion for a moment before fishing it out of his pocket. He flipped it open without checking the caller ID, glancing around to make sure no one noticed him. "What?" he growled, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_"Lovi~"_

Romano frowned at the shakiness of Spain's voice. "Toni, are you _crying_?" The nation sitting next to him turned to look worriedly at him but Romano didn't notice, too busy trying to keep his voice down. "What happened?"

_"I don't... feel so good, Lovi."_

Romano could hear him sniffling, could easily tell how upset Spain was. He stood up, immediately drawing attention to himself but not caring. He ignored the loud questions of the other nations as he stalked out of the conference room. "I'll be right there," he said, no longer bothering to lower his voice. "Go back to bed and stay there. I'll be home soon." It was a four hour drive, but if he caught a flight, he could be there a lot sooner.

Spain sniffed and shakily agreed and Romano, reluctantly, hung up and opened a new text message. He typed quickly as he stalked to the exit and hit send. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, just shoved his phone back in his pocket and raced out the door and towards the parking lot. Hopefully, traffic would be on his side on the way to the airport.

xxx

Back in the meeting, China watched in minor annoyance as everyone talked loudly about Romano's behavior. The only one, besides China himself, that didn't have some wild theory about why the Italian left was Canada, who was merely staring at the door with a concerned frown on his face. He had been sitting next to Romano, China knew, so he likely had _some _idea of why Romano had left. China would ask, but it was really none of his business.

China's phone chose that moment to beep at him, signifying a new message. He grabbed it from it's place on the table and slid it open, blinking when he saw who it was from.

_Antonio's sick. Please call me after the meeting._

China frowned, not paying any attention as Germany finally managed to get the meeting back on track, and looked towards the door.

It looked like it was his business after all.

xxx

Spain sniffed and rubbed his eyes, dropping his cell phone on the floor next to him and leaning tiredly against the bureau behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this horrible; he had barely managed to reach his phone before the nausea made moving too difficult.

He hadn't wanted to bother Romano at the meeting. He really hadn't; Romano had an important job to do and, though he complained, he loved his work. He loved being the one the Italian boss turned to for serious matters, matters too important to trust the absentminded Veneziano with. And Spain had taken up too much of his time already this week. He deserved this break.

But Spain honestly felt as if he were dying.

He groaned, clutching his still queasy stomach as he turned his head to look longingly at the warm, comfortable bed, so far away on the other side of the room. He considered staying where he was, despite the chill of the floor, but the bathroom was even further away and he knew he couldn't make it there if he got sick again. There was a trashcan by the bed, under the small table that served as Romano's nightstand. It would be better than throwing up on the floor, though he knew Romano would still pitch a fit.

Spain rubbed his stomach, the soothing motion helping to quell the nausea, and reached up to grab the edge of the bureau, using it to slowly pull himself to his feet. He stood there, leaning heavily on the bureau, for a long moment as he waited for his legs to stop shaking. He sighed, looking at the path from there to the bed, wishing they had more bedroom furniture so he'd have more things to lean on. "No, Toni, we don't need all that clutter," he groused mockingly as he took an unsteady step away from his support. "It will ruin the style of the room. A few simple, elegant pieces are all we need." He huffed and took a few more steps as he grew more confident the nausea wouldn't return. "But, Lovino, this is _my _house," he continued, practically growling as he stalked across the room. "If I want to shove as many pieces of useless furniture into my bedroom as possible, I will damn well _do it_!"

He reached the bed almost before he realized it, wobbling a bit as he found himself closer to it than he thought. He frowned slightly as he lowered himself to the mattress, grabbing hold of the now cold blankets and pulled them over himself as he curled on his side. "That's what I should have told you, right, Lovi?" He sighed, closing his eyes and resigning himself to a day of misery.

He really wished Romano were here.

xxx

Romano growled as he stalked off the plane, glaring daggers at the woman whose young child had screamed through the entire flight. She didn't even have the decency to look apologetic; she just flipped him off and handed the wailing infant to her waiting husband.

"Next time I'm getting first class," he grumbled as he rudely shoved his way through the crowed airport, knocking a haggard looking man into a decorative plant. "I don't care _how _short the flight is." He stumbled though the exit and stormed over to a line of waiting taxis, yanking open the back door of the nearest one and plopping into the seat, slamming the door as soon as he was all the way in.

The driver frowned back at him, obviously annoyed at the abuse his cab was taking. "Where to?"

Romano growled out Spain's address and tried to relax as the driver left the airport. It was a half hour drive to Spain's house; might as well get some rest while he could. Spain had sounded horrible over the phone.

_'He was fine this morning,' _he remembered, smiling despite himself at the memory of Spain pretending to be asleep so he could avoid the dreaded thermometer. Though considering what had happened, he should have made Spain get up. If he had, maybe he would have known to stay home with his ill lover.

Romano sighed, looking out the window at the scenery rushing by but not seeing it. He hoped China could figure out what was wrong because he, though he hated to admit it, had no idea why Spain was so sick. And because of that unfortunate fact, there was nothing he could do to make Spain feel better. All he could do was try to keep him in bed and let him sleep.

Which was usually not difficult at all since Spain was almost always tired these days, but sometimes the older Nation got too restless to lay down, even if he _was _stumbling into things in exhaustion. Just the other day, Romano had to save the idiot from falling off the balcony when he forgot the edge was too narrow to lean on.

Romano had locked the balcony doors before he left. He wondered if Spain had noticed yet.

He felt the taxi slow to a stop and he turned to look out the far window, shocked to see they had already arrived. He shoved open the door and got out, tossing a wad of cash at the driver, too worried about Spain to care if he over - or under - paid the driver. The driver took off almost before Romano closed the door, leaving him choking in exhaust fumes. He glared.

He had overpaid. Just as well; now he wouldn't have to waste time arguing with an angry human.

xxx

Five long, boring hours after Romano had stormed out of the meeting, everyone (including a flustered and unprepared Veneziano) had finished their presentations and were finally packing up for the long trips home. In China's opinion, that was five hours too long, but unlike Romano, he didn't have someone who could stand in for him at a moment's notice. And considering Veneziano's dismal performance, that could only be a good thing.

China sighed as he finished packing his files in his bag, glancing around as he did so in hopes of spotting Canada before the quiet Nation left. Or rather, disappeared, as he tended to do. China really hoped to speak with him about what he overheard of Romano's phone call.

Finally, he noticed Canada standing across the room next to his loud American brother, trying futilely to catch someone's attention. China shook his head, not know whether to feel amused or sorry for the invisible Nation. Not wanting to get dragged into a conversation about... whatever it was America was shouting about, China pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

He watched as Canada frowned in confusion as he fished his phone out of his pocket, shifting his bear to one arm. After a quick glance at the screen, Canada looked around, quickly noticing China still at the table. Still obviously confused, he glanced uncertainly at his brother, before shoving his phone back in his pocket and crossing the room.

China smiled reassuringly as the younger Nation fidgeted at his side, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. "How are you today, Canada?" he asked politely, hoping to show him he wasn't for some reason in trouble.

Canada smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm good. And you?" It was plain to see that he was curious about why China had asked to speak with him, but he didn't have it in him to rudely demand to know. Unlike his brother.

"I, too, am well." China sighed then, expression turning serious. "Though I am concerned about Spain. Romano told me he was ill." He frowned, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, he neglected to tell me what symptoms Spain was experiencing; he only told me to call him once the meeting ended."

Canada frowned, thinking back to the phone call he had overheard. At least he now knew why China had wanted to see him, though he couldn't bring himself to feel upset about it. He was worried as well. "Romano didn't say anything about that during his call," he said quietly, answering the implied question. "But..." And this is what had him so concerned. "Spain was crying. Romano commented on it."

Spain was crying? Now China was really worried; it took a lot to make the cheerful Nation upset enough to cry. From what he had noticed, Spain was much more likely to bottle up his pain and continue smiling. To cry over a simple illness... "This may be more serious than I thought."

Canada squirmed in his seat, setting his bear on the floor, where it immediately started chewing on the chair leg. Both Nations ignored it. "Do you think Spain will be all right?"

China smiled reassuringly and patted Canada on the shoulder. "I'm sure once I figure out what's wrong with him, he'll recover quickly."

Hopefully, Spain wouldn't make a liar out of him.

xxx

It had been almost three and a half hours since Romano had gotten home and China still hadn't called. He knew these meetings went on forever, but still, this was ridiculous. Spain was probably dying, and China couldn't bother himself to pick up the phone?

Romano sighed and tightened his arm around Spain's shoulders, the ill Nation leaning against him tiredly. He hadn't told Spain that he had spoken to China, not wanting to upset him. If there was one thing Spain couldn't stand, it was medical exams. Romano had enough difficulty checking Spain's temperature. He didn't envy China his job.

Provided the damn Asian ever bothered to call!

Spain nuzzled against him; the older Nation had finally calmed down after Romano had startled him awake with his noisy arrival. Romano honestly had never seen Spain so agitated before; he looked like he couldn't decide whether to start yelling or burst into tears.

Romano lifted his free hand to Spain's hair, pushing the chocolate strands out of his lover's eyes and stealthily checking for fever. Spain's sudden glare told him he wasn't fooling anyone and he sighed. "You know, Toni. You're lucky I didn't stick that thermometer back in your mouth." He said it teasingly, tapping Spain's lips with his finger. He hoped to cheer Spain up a bit and such a comment, as long as a thermometer wasn't actually in his hand, usually earned him a poorly hidden grin and mock anger.

Today wasn't a usual day.

Romano stared in growing panic as Spain's eyes filled with tears, the sick Nation pulling away to stare miserably at him. "You..." Spain choked, rubbing his eye as the tears began to fall. "Why are you so mean to me, Lovi?"

He was sobbing now, hands tightly gripping Romano's shirt. Romano just sat there, frozen, unsure of how to react. "W-What?" Hesitantly, not wanting to upset him further, Romano reached out and pulled Spain onto his lap. "I wasn't being mean, Toni." He rubbed Spain's back soothingly, pressing a light kiss to his tear stained cheek. "I was teasing."

Spain sniffed again and buried his face in Romano's shoulder, shaking in his lovers arms. "But you're always yelling and making me put that thing in my mouth," he sobbed, and Romano almost reflexively scolded him for his wording. Luckily, he remained quiet and allowed Spain to continue uninterrupted. "And... and..." Unexpectedly, Spain's arm shot out and waved towards the rest of the room, not once moving away from Romano's shoulder. "And you won't let me get any furniture." Finally, he sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly and staring pitifully at a very confused Romano. "Why won't you let me get any furniture, Lovi? It's my house~!"

Romano stared in absolute confusion as Spain once again broke down in tears, and decided that if China didn't call him in the next two seconds, he'd call the Asian himself, meeting be damned. Luckily his phone chose that moment to ring, a child's voice yelling "panda!" over and over filling the room. Romano spared a moment to glare at a now giggling Spain, but refrained from scolding him for presumably changing his ring tones in favor of answering the annoying device. "About time you called. Was Germany holding you all hostage or something?"

He could hear China tsking at his rude greeting, but didn't bother to apologize. Instead he gently slid a still giggling Spain off his lap and stood from the bed, pointing at the phone as he listened to China's lecture on politeness. Spain nodded and waved him out of the room, curling up on his side and absently rubbing the tears off his face.

"Look," Romano growled quietly as he left the room, closing the door securely behind him so Spain couldn't overhear. He moved to the end of the hall for added privacy. "I didn't ask to speak with you to get lectured. Spain is sick and I don't know why."

China sighed. _"Very well. Can you tell me his symptoms?" _

Romano could hear the muffled shuffling of papers, probably China getting ready to take notes. Romano appreciated him taking this seriously, but then, China very rarely dismissed a Nation's health concerns. Taking a moment to order his thoughts, Romano finally answered, "Fatigue, nausea, restlessness..." It wasn't a very helpful list, and Romano was certain that if there was something he hadn't noticed, Spain wouldn't tell him. "Any ideas at all of what it could be?"

China hummed quietly in thought, and Romano could hear the sound of his pen tapping the table. A muffled voice, not China's but too quiet for the Italian to identify, said something to China, receiving a _"Not yet"_ in reply, before China answered Romano. _"I'm afraid it could be any number of things, if I just went by this list you gave me. I'm afraid I'll have to examine him myself."_

Romano groaned, knowing what a nightmare that would be. "I was afraid of that. You do remember that he hates medical exams, right?"

Over the phone, China sighed. _"I highly doubt I will ever forget nearly getting strangled by my own stethoscope. But there is no way he can get out of this one, so please try to find a way to keep him calm."_

Romano snorted, remembering what had happened mere moments before China's call. "Easier said than done. If we're lucky, he'll simply cry and call us mean." He thought a moment, not even noticing China's sudden silence. "Of course, for that to happen, he'd have to be feeling pretty sick, so maybe it would be best if he did try to fight you." He thought a moment. "Though, given my luck, he'll end up doing both."

Silence.

"China?" Did they get cut off? He scowled at the thought. "You still there?"

_"Ahh, yes." _Was it him, or did China sound suddenly flustered? _"I'll be there as soon as I can catch a flight. Are you at your house or his?"_

Romano narrowed his eyes at China's suspicious behavior, but forced himself to ignore it. "His."

A murmured conversation could be heard over the line before China returned to Romano. _"Like I said, I will be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, see if you can get him to drink some ginger tea. It will __help soothe his stomach."_

Romano sighed in relief, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand. "Thank you, China." A muffled thump coming from the bedroom drew his attention, and he began walking quickly back to the room. "Call when you've landed," he continued as he reached the bedroom and grabbed the door knob. "I'll have someone pick you up."

Hanging up without even waiting for China to say goodbye, he yank open the door. The rancid stench of vomit hung in there air and his eyes frantically looked towards the bed. He panicked momentarily when he noticed the bed was empty, but the sound of retching quickly drew his attention to the miserable form on the floor next to the bed, whimpering and choking over a small metal trashcan.

"Toni!"

xxx

Spain sat up as soon as the door clicked shut behind Romano, staring after him for a long moment. It wasn't like Romano to leave the room for a phone call, only doing so when his... 'business associates', as he called them, contacted him. He knew Spain didn't approve of that part of his life and tried to shield Spain as best he could from anything to do with it. He failed, usually, not that Romano was aware of that fact. All he succeeded in doing was making Spain worry.

But that wasn't Romano's Mafia contacts who called; that had been the ring tone Spain had programmed for China. He was sure of it. But why would China call Romano?

Because China was a kind of doctor.

Spain scowled when he remembered that little fact and slid out of bed, holding tightly to the bedpost when his balance threatened to give out. "I don't need a doctor," he mumbled as he tried to decide whether or not he should try to listen in on Romano's conversation. It was about him after all. "It's just the flu. Or something." That didn't act like any flu he had ever had. He stumbled a few steps away from the bed, moving slowly until he felt his legs were able to hold him. He sighed, placing a hand on his protesting stomach as he shuffled towards the door.

The room tilted, and Spain suddenly found the floor rushing up to him.

He would have laid there, whimpering pathetically, on the floor until Romano came to find him, but the rising nausea had him scrambling to Romano's trash can. Hand clamped over his mouth, he almost didn't make it before he threw up what little he had left in his stomach. He choked, gagging on the taste left in his mouth, sobbing in abject misery as he clung to the little trash can. He hadn't even made it two feet from the bed before getting sick.

"Toni!"

Spain didn't even look at Romano as the Italian raced to his side, only leaning weakly against him when Romano settled at his side. "Sorry," Spain whispered, voice raspy, as he curled closer to his lover.

Romano wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. "You don't need to apologize for getting sick, idiot," he replied quietly, rubbing Spain's back soothingly.

Spain sighed, tiredly resting against Romano as he curled his arm around his own stomach in a vain attempt to ease the nausea.

Maybe he needed a doctor after all.

xxx

China didn't know how Canada had managed to talk his way into coming with him, though he supposed it didn't really matter. It wasn't like China could do anything about the younger Nation's presence, especially now that they were already one hour into their flight. "You do know that I will not get between you and Romano if he objects to your presence?"

Next to him, by the window, Canada smiled and cuddled his sleeping bear closer. "I doubt he'll notice me, especially if Spain's sick." The innocent smile turned into an unnervingly mischievous smirk. "Though if what you think is wrong with Spain, really _is _what's wrong with Spain, _I _might have to shield _you _from Romano."

Unfortunately, too true. Romano had the tendency to blame the messenger, and, now especially, he would be unwilling to take his anger out on his lover. China sighed and looked nervously down at the carry on he held in his lap. "It is, unfortunately, the most likely cause of Spain's illness, especially considering the rapid changes in mood Romano described."

Canada hummed in thought, returning his attention to the clouds outside the window, considering China's choice of words. Unfortunately. He sighed, resting his head on his palm. He didn't think this was unfortunate at all, but he supposed it depended on one's point of view. And he really had no idea of how Romano or Spain would react to even the possibility of this being the cause.

It could go either way, really.

xxx

Exactly two hours and fifteen minutes after China's call, a black luxury car pulled into Spain's driveway and parked near the front door. Romano watched from the bedroom window as the driver started to get out, only for the rear doors to fly open and China and another nation to get out on their own. The driver hesitated a moment before settling back in the car, closing the door, and driving off.

Romano would have gotten annoyed at the man's unprofessional behavior, but a glance behind him to where Spain was fitfully dozing on the bed reminded him why it was best Romano's men left the premises as soon as possible.

Romano watched as the car drove away, then he turned away from the window and crossed the room to the door, pausing by the bed to check on his lover. Spain was awake, to Romano's surprise, and Romano considered sitting with him and letting China let himself in.

It took Spain waving listlessly towards the door for him to resume walking.

He hoped China had a good explanation for bringing someone else.

xxx

Spain had only been half aware someone had arrived, assuming as such because of Romano grumbling at the window, and he _had_ been expecting China. Canada, on the other hand, was a surprise. "Matteo!" Spain grinned at the younger Nation, pushing himself up so he could lean against the headboard. "What brings you here?" He frowned in thought a moment, before his grin returned, brighter than before. "Would you like some tomatoes?"

Canada smiled at Spain's offer, though inwardly he was horrified to see how pale and sick Spain looked. The poor Nation looked like a good stiff wind could break him in two, and Canada had the odd desire to take a brush to that rat's nest Spain called hair. "Hello, Antonio," he said, setting his bear on the floor (and ignoring Romano's glare). "I heard you were sick and came to see you."

Behind him, Romano was mumbling about Spain's stupid greeting, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, while China quickly moved to the side of the bed Spain was laying on. His bag was sat on the nightstand, and he stood staring critically down at his suddenly nervous patient. "Good evening, Spain. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Spain shrunk back away from China, shooting a quick glare at the bag, before turning to look pitifully at his Italian lover. "Lovi~! Make him go away!"

Romano glared, looking like he wanted to stomp over to the bed and smack Spain for his childishness. "No, you idiot!" he yelled, leaning back against the door in case Spain made an escape. "You're sick and you _will _let China look you over."

For a long moment, Spain looked like he was going to cry at Romano's outburst, and China considered scolding Romano for his harshness, when a sudden narrowing of Spain's eyes had him quickly moving out from in between the two lovers.

"Don't I get a say in it?" Spain asked as he shoved the blankets off. He swung his legs over the bed, and stood glaring at Romano. "It's my body, so shouldn't I have a say in who sees it?"

Romano glared at him, and suddenly seemed to forget their guest as he shouted back. "You never seem to care who sees you when France is pulling your clothes off. How is China so different?"

Spain looked honestly hurt, and Romano felt a sharp pang of guilt as Spain really did start crying this time. Sniffling and rubbing his eyes, the sick Nation stood shivering next to the bed.

China sighed and, gently, put his hands on Spain's shoulders and carefully pushed him back down to the bed. "That was uncalled for, Romano," he scolded, shooting a glare at the younger Nation as he helped Spain get settled back on the bed. Although, the little scene made China more certain that he was correct in his tentative diagnosis. "Now, I need you and Canada to wait out in the hall."

If Romano hadn't been expecting China's request, he would have loudly protested leaving Spain alone with another Nation. Instead, he simply turned and stomped out the door, still angry with himself for upsetting Spain again.

Canada frowned after Romano from his place against the wall but didn't comment on his behavior. Instead, he simply turned to collect Kumojiro so he could do as China had asked. Only, he couldn't find his bear. He glance quickly around the room, worried his bear would break something.

China smiled in amusement. "He's over here," he said, pointing towards the bed where the little polar bear was crawling across the bed to a smiling Spain's open arms. Now he knew why he had allowed Canada to come. A cuddly animal was good way to calm down agitated patients. "Go on. Your bear will be fine with Spain."

Canada nodded, smiling as Spain pulled Kumo onto his lap, and quietly left the room.

China watched him go, before returning his attention to Spain and clearing his throat. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you some questions. And, I'm afraid, some will be of a... personal nature."

Spain blinked up at him, fingers combing through Kumo's fur. He frowned a moment, but he obviously decided questions were better than an actual exam. "Ask."

China took a seat on the edge of the bed, bracing himself as he was not sure how Spain would react to his questions. Still, he decided to save the more personal ones for last. "First, in regards to your appetite." He paused, making sure he still had Spain's attention, before continuing, "Romano mentioned you couldn't eat some things you once enjoyed, but have you suddenly been craving things you normally wouldn't eat?"

Spain thought a moment as he continued petting the content animal in his arms. "I wanted one of America's hotdogs the other day." He had seen a commercial for them while watching television and it had looked so good. But Romano had a thing against American food, so he had never said anything. "And Feli left a jar of sauerkraut here the last time he and Ludwig came to visit. I ate some yesterday." German food was even worse, in Romano's opinion.

China was nodding like Spain's answers meant something, and Spain waited nervously for his response.

"That's good," the Asian Nation finally replied. "The cravings are your body's way of saying it needs something it's not getting, so if you want something, you should eat it."

Spain frowned in confusion, but nodded.

China continued his questioning. "Second, how long have you been experiencing rapid changes in mood?"

Spain flushed in embarrassment at his earlier behavior. "A few weeks now, but never as bad as earlier today."

China nodded again. "How bad is the nausea? Romano mentioned you were throwing up today."

Spain glanced nervously at the door, biting his lip. "It wasn't just today," he whispered. "Today was just the worst. I didn't want Lovi to worry so he doesn't know."

China had suspected as much and absently reached out to pet Kumo's reaching paw as he considered the best way to phrase his next two questions. Best to get the most embarrassing one out of the way. He cleared his throat. "When you and Romano have sex, who tops?" Spain's blush told it all, but China waited for confirmation. "Spain? It's important."

Spain hid his red face in Kumo's fur. "Lovi does." His voice was muffled, but China could clearly hear the embarrassment in his words. For being such good friends with France, Spain could get surprisingly embarrassed when the subject of the actual act of sex was brought up. "He didn't give me a disease or something, did he?"

China snorted at the question, prompting a sudden glare from the still blushing Nation. "Well, I wouldn't call it a disease, but if I'm right about what's wrong, it _is_, technically, sexually transmitted."

And Spain looked adorable when he was confused, though China had to wonder if anyone had ever explained these things to him, because even Spain could put two and two together if he had all the facts.

"Have you experienced any weight gain?"

Spain blinked, successfully distracted, and once again glanced towards the door before, reluctantly, nodding.

The older Nation sighed in relief when that was all the reaction his question received. This next request, though... China braced himself. "Could you please put Kumo down and lift up your shirt?"

xxx

It had been fifteen minutes since Romano had been kicked out of his own bedroom. Normally, he would be banging on the door demanding to be let back in, but it sounded like Spain was quietly tolerating the medical exam, and any interruption on Romano's part would just agitate him unnecessarily. So, instead, he was waiting almost patiently for China to come tell him what was wrong with his lover.

Finally, after seemingly an eternity, the bedroom door opened and China poked his head out. "Romano, you can come in now."

Romano pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and in less than three strides, was at China's side. "So?" he asked, arms crossed as he stared anxiously at the older Nation. "He going to be ok?"

China smiled and stepped back through the door, waving Romano in. "He will make a full recovery, but it will take several months."

Romano gave him a worried, yet annoyed, look, before turning his gaze to where Spain sat on the bed. His expression turned confused when he saw what his ill lover was doing, and China just patted him on the back, whispering a quiet 'congratulations' that Romano didn't quite hear.

Spain sat silently on the bed, shirtless, and was gently poking his belly with an amazed look on his face. He hadn't even noticed Romano's entrance, and neither had noticed China's quiet exit. "Toni?" he asked, hesitantly, sensing that something important had happened. "It's not... serious is it?" Several months, China had said. Oh, god...

Spain looked up at the sound of Romano's voice, his hand now laying flat on his belly. Romano didn't think he had ever seen him smile so brightly. "Lovi! Guess what!" He didn't even wait for Romano to guess before continuing, almost squealing in excitement. "We're having a baby!"

There were several reactions Spain had expected. Excitement was what he had been hoping for. Shocked anger wouldn't have been a surprise. He had been prepared for either of those reactions as soon as China had explained what was happening to him.

The last thing Spain had expected was for Romano to just... quietly stare at him. "Lovi?"

Romano took a shuddering breath, blinked, then turned to quietly walk out the door.

"Lovi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Romano had walked out on Spain, without even saying a single word to his pregnant lover, Canada had wanted to murder the heartless Italian. It was only Spain's screams for Romano to come back that had saved him, ironically, as Canada had instinctively rushed to comfort the crying Nation.<p>

He found Spain collapsed on the floor a few feet away from the bed, sheets still tangled around his legs as he sobbed into his hands. Canada didn't know whether it was fear or nausea that had caused his fall, or even just the sheets, but he didn't ask. He simply, quietly, knelt next to Spain and carefully gathered him into his arms.

Spain didn't react other than to clutch tightly at Canada's shirt and the younger Nation slowly pushed himself to his feet and stood there next to the bed, Spain crying in his arms, for a long moment. "Shhhh," he absently soothed as he stared hard at the door. Faintly, he could hear China shouting, the slamming of a car door... The loud roar of a high performance engine broke his almost trance and he gazed down at the Nation in his arms. "Antonio?"

Spain had calmed down, somewhat, in the minutes Canada had been glaring at the open bedroom door. He was still crying, though silently as he buried his face in Canada's neck, arms now wrapped tightly around him. He sniffed, ignoring Canada completely as he lay limply in the blond's hold.

Canada sighed and turned to carefully set Spain down on the bed, gently unwrapping Spain's arms from around him. Spain immediately reached for the nearest pillow, clutching it tightly to his chest. Canada suspected it was Romano's pillow and once again felt a surge of anger.

How could he have just left like that? Canada had never believed the occasional rumor of Romano being heartless, but the way he had just walked out on Spain... Canada was beginning to see some truth to the rumor.

Canada might have stood there, fuming next to the bed, all day if a quiet, desperate, voice hadn't interrupted his murderous thoughts. "Matteo..."

"Hmmm?" A quick glance towards the bed had Canada lunging for the trash can and shoving it at Spain. He just barely made it in time.

xxx

China stood gaping down the driveway long after Romano's car had disappeared around a bend in the road. "Did he just...?" he mumbled quietly to himself, gripping the open front door as he watched the dust settle back on the unpaved driveway. "I never expected this."

Sighing, he turned and re-entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him before heading for the stairs. He had heard Spain screaming when Romano had stormed passed, but he had trusted Canada to look after him while he had tried to stop Romano from leaving. Sadly, he had failed.

He walked slowly up the flight of stairs, considering his options and what would be the best course of action. With Romano gone, someone had to stay to look after Spain, for the time being at least. The pregnant nation was currently too ill to be trusted with his own welfare, and too ignorant regardless. "Looks like I'll be staying here for the time being, at least until I can teach him what to expect."

Speaking of which, perhaps he should arrange a class to teach everyone about reproduction. Spain's ignorance on the subject, despite his age, showed that he couldn't assume the others had been informed. _'Come to think of it,' _he thought as he reached the floor that held Spain's bedroom, _'I believe the last pregnancy occurred during Ancient Rome's reign. Everyone else just appeared as usual.' _How odd. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed.

He knocked gently on Spain's door, leaning in the opened doorway and frowning in concern at the sight that met him. "Is he all right?"

Canada looked up from his place on the bed, continuing to soothingly rub Spain's back as the pregnant Nation gagged over a small metal trashcan. He shook his head.

China had figured as much and sighed as he moved further into the room, coming to a stop next to the bed. "Antonio, how severe is the nausea right now?" Best to stick to clinical questions at the moment, despite the glare Canada was currently sending him. He smiled reassuringly, hoping Canada trusted him enough not to interrupt. "One a scale of one to ten."

Antonio choked a few moments more before leaning tiredly against Canada next to him, setting the small trash can on the bedside table. He sent a tired glance up at the older Nation. "Compared to earlier?" he asked, voice raspy. He didn't wait for confirmation. "Four."

"And earlier?"

"Eleven."

China hummed at the answer, taking a seat next to the two younger Nations and reached out to take Spain's pulse, more for something to do than any real need. Still, it was a little fast and he found himself mildly concerned. He sighed, continuing to hold loosely onto Spain's wrist. "I brought over some Ginger tea that should help a bit. I don't suppose you feel up to eating anything?" He didn't expect him to, but he doubted he had eaten anything at all today if the nausea had been as bad as he said it was. And Spain wasn't usually one to exaggerate his pain.

China wasn't surprised when Spain shook his head, the pregnant Nation _was _still looking a little green. Still... "You really should eat something," China continued quietly. "Even if it's just a small snack."

Spain stared at him a moment from where he still leaned against Canada, not seeming to care or even noticed that China still held his wrist. Finally, he sighed. "A tomato?" Not a surprising request; China wondered why he hadn't thought to offer it.

China finally released Spain and stood. "I think you should eat something more substantial than a tomato before you go to sleep tonight, but if that's all you think you can stomach right now, that's fine," he said as he moved away from the bed. "I will go get you a tomato and a hot cup of ginger tea." Hopefully, the tea would help settle his stomach enough he could eat an actual meal.

"Three tomatoes."

Despite how quietly he had spoken, Spain's voice startled both China and Canada, though more because of his request than anything else. China frowned. "Are you sure you can eat three?" He had thought Spain had said he was too queasy to eat and had just requested the tomato to make China happy.

Spain fiddled with the sheet in his lap, gaze flicking between Canada next to him and China at the door. "You and Matteo didn't get your tomatoes yet."

Spain hadn't offered China one in the first place, but neither of the other two mentioned this. Canada frowned at China and mouthed "Just get them," as soon as Spain's attention turned elsewhere.

China had to agree. He wasn't as fond of the fruit as Spain was, but the last thing he wanted was to upset Spain any further. "Very well, I will bring us all some tea and tomatoes."

Spain's small smile was a relief to see.

xxx

Romano didn't know where he was. When Spain had so excitedly turned his entire world on its head, all he could think of was that baby on the plane, screaming and crying while its mother tried futilely to calm it down. He couldn't handle that, wasn't ready for that. He had spent the entire flight contemplating strangling that child and its incompetent mother just so he could have a moment's peace. Granted, he would never actually harm a child, but the thought had still been there.

So when his ill - pregnant; oh god, _pregnant!_ - lover had informed him that soon they would be in that very same situation, it was all he could do to keep silent, to _not _tell Spain that he didn't want it. Spain would have been devastated if he had told him to get rid of it. Spain would have hated him.

Romano just needed some time to _think_.

So he had left. He had left and gotten into his car and just _drove _for hours, days maybe. And now he didn't know where he was. Didn't know how long he had been gone. He didn't have his phone; it was sitting at home on the bedside table, where he had put it when he had tried convincing Spain to rest. Before his world had changed.

That felt like a lifetime ago now.

Romano sighed and looked around for a sign that would hopefully tell him where he was. He needed to find a hotel, get some rest, take a shower. He probably stank to high heaven, as America would say. "What the fuck?" Romano gaped at the signs he was passing, now noticing he was nearing a large city. "Munich? How the fuck did I get to Germany?" And how did he avoid getting shot at by Switzerland? He'd have to check his beloved vehicle for bullet wounds.

Well, at least no one would think to look for him _here._

xxx

Germany's day had been going as usual. He woke up at 5:30 and went on his early morning run with his three dogs before heading home to get started on breakfast. He'd fill the dogs' bowls with kibble and then try to decide between potato omelets and pancakes. Then once breakfast was done cooking, he'd go drag his older brother out of bed.

After breakfast, and after Prussia left to who knows where, Germany would spend the rest of the morning checking over the previous day's paperwork. If he was lucky, he finished before lunchtime.

But as Germany gaped, looking from his busted front door to his unexpected guest sitting on the couch, he knew that he wouldn't be lucky today. "Romano? Why are you here?" Because, as Romano had so loudly proclaimed on numerous occasions, the temperamental Italian would much rather swim with a school of piranha after running through a paper factory before he would willingly visit Germany. Especially without his brother.

Predictably, Romano scowled up at him. "That's none of your damn business, Bastard," he screeched, turning away and crossing his arms. "Leave me alone."

Germany was sorely tempted to do just that, but he had a ruined door on his hands and the beginnings of a headache. This tended to make him a little tetchy himself, so instead of turning around and ignoring Romano like he probably should have, he pushed the issue. "You can't just barge in here and destroy private property. At the very least, you need to tell me why you are here."

Romano turned back around to glare death at the frustrated and confused German. "Go. To. Hell," he growled lowly, before once again turning away to level his gaze at the wall in front of him.

Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead, and decided he didn't feel like risking an even worse headache. Telling himself that if he just grabbed a quick snack and went back upstairs to his paperwork, Romano would be gone by the time he finished, he left to do just that.

When he came downstairs hours later and found Romano still camped out on his couch, looking very comfortable stretched out with his feet propped up on the armrest, Germany just continued to ignore him and entered the kitchen to make them both an early dinner.

xxx

Spain hated to admit it, but once he had allowed himself to think about it, he wasn't all that surprised Romano had left. The Italian's reflexive response to most surprises was to retreat, and if he couldn't do that, to fight against whatever had shocked him. Spain was just surprised he had left so quietly.

_'I wonder if he'll come back this time,' _Spain thought as he quietly nibbled at his breakfast of dry toast and sliced tomatoes. A warm cup of ginger tea, surprisingly tasty, sat half empty next to his plate.

Spain sighed, glancing around the silent kitchen, and wondered where his guests had wandered off to. He felt guilty for not being a better host and looking after their needs, but China had been adamant that he take it easy for at least the next few days. Canada had even thrown a small fit when Spain had tried to make them all breakfast earlier.

In the end, it was probably for the best that Canada had stopped him and taken over. The smell of cooking eggs had brought the nausea back with a vengeance and had driven him out of the kitchen. Breakfast had long been over by the time his stomach had settled enough to eat anything.

Now that he thought of it, actually, he had the vague memory of China kneeling next to the couch earlier when he had been huddled in abject misery, saying something about running to town for some medicine. That was probably where he was, but where was Canada?

A soft brush of fur against his leg distracted him at he smiled down at the small polar bear that was munching on another tomato. "I don't suppose _you _know where Matteo wandered off to?"

Kumajirou paused his nibbling and glanced up at him, cocking his head. "Who?"

An annoyed sigh behind him had Spain smiling in amusement. "Canada. I'm _Canada!_" Canada growled at his bear, stomping quietly into the room and setting an armful of... stuff on the kitchen table. "Why can't you ever remember me, Kumaboku?"

Spain ignored Canada's own mistake in favor of staring at the small collection of combs and brushes and... spray on leave in conditioner? Spain frowned in confusion. "What's all this for, Matteo?"

Canada seemed to immediately forget his annoyance and smiled almost sinisterly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Guess!"

xxx

"I AM NOT A POODLE!"

China froze in the front doorway, staring apprehensively towards the kitchen. The crashes and loud thumps that he could hear would have normally had him dropping his bags in a rush to break up a fight; but Spain, though screaming at the top of his lungs, sounded on the verge of laughter. And China knew that Spain desperately needed cheering up.

Still, too much excitement was not good for someone in Spain's condition and so China quickly pulled the door shut behind him and walked quickly towards the currently chaotic kitchen. "What's going on here?"

Spain and Canada looked up at him from their places on the floor, Spain pressed into the corner with Canada crouched over him with a small spray bottle and comb in his hands. They shared a look, Canada blushing bright red when he noticed their position and Spain giggling like a child.

China would have gladly sold his soul for a camera at that moment. His mouth twitched, threatening a grin, but he forced himself to remain stern and kept a disappointed frown on his face. "Well?"

Canada gaped like a fish, clearly unable to get a word out as he stared wide eyed at the older Nation, oddly feeling like a naughty child facing down an angry parent. Spain, on the other hand, recovered rather quickly, though he didn't move and was still faintly giggling. "Matteo was brushing my hair~! Look!" His grin widened and he ran his hand easily through the curly strands. "No more knots!"

China blinked, mildly confused. "If that was all, then what was that about a poodle? And why are you on the floor?"

Canada finally found his voice. "T-that would be my fault. I was telling him about all the strange hair colors I've seen recently," he said quietly, and China had to almost strain to hear him. "And then he mentioned seeing dogs on tv with dyed hair."

Spain interrupted, fiddling with the comb he had just now managed to steal from Canada. "Then he said he thought I'd look cute with green streaks in my hair. Or red ones." He poked at Canada's arm with the comb, and Canada finally seemed to remember he had Spain trapped on the floor in the corner.

China sighed and finally sat his grocery bags down on the table next to Spain's abandoned breakfast dishes, ignoring the sound of Canada scrambling across the floor. "And then?" he asked, because he knew that that couldn't be the whole story.

"Then Matteo said he was going to look for some food coloring."

China groaned inaudibly as he listened to cloth rustling behind him, presumably Canada helping Spain to his feet, and picked up the dishes to move them to the sink. He was too old for this... "Antonio, Mathew," he began, turning away from the sink to level his best parental glare at the two younger Nations. They froze and shrunk away from him as he continued speaking, "I am only going to say this once, so be sure to remember it. Can you do that?"

They shared a look, fidgeting in place, Spain clutching onto Canada's sleeve as they both nodded.

China felt mildly guilty when he saw Spain's eyes fill with tears, he really had needed cheering up, but this needed to be said. Sooner rather than later. "Now, Antonio," China said soothingly, trying to make up for his earlier short tone. "Please do not forget your condition. As much as I enjoy seeing you having a good time, you can not go rolling around on the floor."

Spain sniffed, leaning against Canada and staring miserably at the floor.

China sighed, crossing his arms as he turned his gaze to Canada, only slightly surprised at the glare the younger Nation was giving him. "And Mathew, I know you were only trying to cheer him up, and I appreciate that, but you have to remember not to be so physical. Too much excitement can be harmful."

Canada looked away, but not before China saw how horrified he looked at the thought that he could have hurt Spain and the baby. The sight only reinforced China's decision to organize a meeting to discuss this issue. The younger Nations all needed to be educated, obviously.

"Can we go now?"

Spain's almost silent voice drew the attention of both other Nations, and China felt a stronger pang of guilt when he saw how upset Spain was getting. "Yes, you may go," China replied after a long silence.

Spain sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as they turned to leave the room, Spain still clutching at Canada's sleeve. China watched them go, and despite the fact that it had needed to be said, knew that he deserved the hard glare Canada sent him over his shoulder.

xxx

Germany groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he walked into the living room and saw Romano sound asleep on his couch. He had hoped, prayed, that the Italian would have left last night after he had gone to bed. But no, someone obviously had it out for him and had decided to force him to interact with one of his least favorite people. "Why is he still here?"

"Never thought I'd hear _you _whine, West."

Prussia's amused voice shocked Germany into swinging towards the kitchen doorway, where the white haired ex-Nation was standing, looking more amused than that time he had tricked France into spying on Hungary. "You're... awake?" Before dawn? Germany briefly wondered if he had been sucked into that television show America loved so much. Was it Twilight Zone? Yes, that sounded right.

Prussia snorted and turned away, gesturing for Germany to follow him into the kitchen. "Set my alarm." He chuckled, dropping down into a chair and leaning on the table. "When I got home last night and saw him there, I just knew I couldn't miss the show this morning."

Germany sighed, sitting in the chair directly across from his brother. He didn't say anything, just turned to stare in confusion towards the doorway, where he could still see Romano's blanket covered form. Had Prussia given him that?

When Germany didn't respond, Prussia hummed in thought. "So why is the little bastard here, anyways? Toni finally see sense and kick him out?" Though why Romano would come _here, _of all places was beyond him. He should probably give Spain a call. To tease him, not to make certain he was all right, of course.

Germany finally noticed his brother was speaking to him and turned his gaze away from Romano. "He wouldn't tell me. Apparently, it's none of my business."

Prussia frowned. "Maybe you should call his brother; let him deal with him." As amusing as Romano's little fits could be, they were also frustrating and tiring to deal with. He honestly didn't know how Spain, who had always been a bit sensitive in Prussia's opinion, could handle him.

His little brother shook his head, looking back at the Italian sleeping on the couch. "He got into a little trouble with his boss, due to the botched presentation at the last meeting. I don't want to upset him further."

Botched presentation? Prussia pouted; he really needed to find a way to get Germany to let him go to meetings again. He was missing all the good stuff! "What happened?"

"Romano walked out before the meeting was even half over," Germany answered, finally pushing himself to his feet to begin gathering ingredients for breakfast. "He was the one who was supposed to give their presentation, and was scheduled to speak just before the meeting let out." He decided on pancakes this morning; best to forget the potatoes today. "Feliciano barely knew what the report was about when he was handed Romano's papers." And it was a really good thing that Romano had left that report; Veneziano would have been _completely _lost without it. Although Romano's handwriting was rather confusing, so it really wasn't all that helpful. _'At least he could decipher the basics of what it said.'_

"He just left?" Prussia was shocked. Even he knew how seriously Romano took his duties. To just up and _leave... _"Do you know why?"

A couch cushion hit Germany square in the back of the head before he could answer, and a loud Italian accented screech filled the kitchen, "It's none of your damned business, Bastards!"

Germany groaned, and contemplated going back to bed.

xxx

Canada sighed as he leaned against a tree, watching as Spain filled a small watering can with a garden hose. He was glad to see a smile on Spain's face again, the normally cheerful Nation just looked _wrong _without his constant grin. But the older Nation had been frowning - or worse, looking completely blank - more often than not these last few days. Nothing Canada did seemed to cheer him up for more than an hour or two.

And China certainly wasn't helping.

Canada supposed he could understand where China was coming from. He was concerned for Spain's health, and the health of his unborn child, and Spain didn't seem to understand yet that there were some things he could no longer do. Like wrestling on the floor while trying to steal a bottle of colored conditioner. Canada still couldn't believe they had done that.

"Are you sure Yao said I could only water these ones here?"

Canada blinked and returned his full attention to his friend, frowning. "I'm afraid so, Antonio," Canada answered, looking over the small garden of cherry tomatoes next to the house. China had restricted Spain from tending to his larger tomato field, not wanting Spain to get sick away from the house. Canada, personally, thought China was being a bit overcautious. As long as Spain wasn't by himself, Canada didn't think it mattered where he went. Or what he did. "Though I'm sure once your nausea is under control, he'll let you take care of the others again," he continued, smiling reassuringly at the depressed Spaniard.

Spain bit his lip in worry, glancing over to where he could see the beginnings of the field. He held his tiny watering can against his chest, not seeming to notice the water sloshing out of the can with every movement, soaking his shirt. Canada thought he looked adorable standing there, and snuck his phone out of his pocket for a quick picture. Spain didn't notice. However, as soon as he was done taking pictures, Canada noticed Spain looking at him with the saddest looking puppy eyes he had ever seen. He almost whimpered. "Yes, Toni?"

Spain pouted. "Could you please water my field for me?" He hugged his watering can tighter, and Canada absently wondered if _any _of that water would make it to the plants. "If they don't get water everyday, they get sad." And if Spain didn't talk to them every day, they got even sadder, but Canada looked like someone who talked to plants so Spain didn't feel the need to mention this.

Canada didn't think it was actually possible for a plant to feel sad just because it hadn't gotten any water. Thirsty, maybe. Hungry, possibly. But sad? Well, Spain's tomatoes had always been special. Maybe they did feel things. "Sure, Antonio!" Canada was glad to have something to do, and though he didn't know much about gardening, watering plants didn't sound too difficult. And Spain's bright smile when he agreed was more than worth it.

China had been watching from just a few feet away, standing in the patio doorway with a tray of tea and bowls of rice that he sat on the patio table. He was relieved to see that Spain, though obviously upset with not being allowed to take care of his field, was accepting this restriction. Still, he felt a bit guilty, something that was becoming a common occurrence these days. "It's only for a few days, Antonio," he commented as he arranged the bowls and cups on the table, setting the tray aside. "Just until you can go most of the day without feeling sick or dizzy." Hopefully, it would only be a few days, once China found the right combination of herbs to help with the morning (afternoon, night, all the damn time) sickness.

Spain beamed and sat down his watering can, and both China and Canada felt the urge to get him into dry clothing. But it was a warm day, with little wind, and not even China could see anything wrong with letting him stay in his wet shirt for now. The moment he entered the house, however...

Spain just now seemed to notice the food on the table, and climbed over the low wall of the patio to give China a soggy hug. "You made lunch! Thank you!"

China blinked in surprise at finding himself with an armful of wet Spaniard. He laughed after a brief moment, returning his hug and resisting the urge to scold Spain for climbing the wall. It was barely waist high, and Canada had been right behind him. "You're welcome, Antonio. It's just plain white rice again, I'm afraid." It had been all Spain could eat today without almost immediately getting sick. Even the tomatoes had made him nauseous this morning.

Spain's smile faltered and he pouted, though he didn't move away from China. He glanced over at the bland looking food, then turned his gaze to Canada, who was taking a seat at the table. "For you and Matteo, too? You guys aren't pregnant." He thought a moment, finally stepping away from the now damp Asian, studying China and Canada closely. "You aren't, are you?" It would explain how China knew so much, and had been with Canada when he decided to visit. He beamed, bouncing a bit in his excitement. "Our babies could grow up together!"

A loud clatter had Spain, and a gaping and pale China, looking over to see that Canada had fallen out of his chair.

xxx

Two days. Two god damned days of listening to Romano's whining, and bitching, and having to duck randomly thrown objects. Even Prussia didn't find the situation funny anymore and on the morning of the third miserable day, Germany and Prussia could be found hiding in Prussia's soundproofed basement, going over their options. "I still think you should call little Feli," Prussia mumbled, watching the door with trepidation. "The Brat can never resist Feli's concerned little fidgets for very long." Plus, it would bring some much needed amusement back to this increasingly unawesome situation.

Germany, sitting cross legged on Prussia's bed and laying slumped against the wall, scowled at his brother. "His boss is making him redo that report. When I spoke to him last night, he said he almost half finished." He sighed. "I refuse to get him in even more trouble, because you know he'll drop everything to come make certain Romano is all right." He noticed Prussia's shocked expression, but ignored it. "What about Spain? Why haven't you called _him _yet?" Really, why hadn't he? Spain would know better than anyone why Romano had left.

Prussia, still shocked over hearing Germany had spoken to Veneziano and _still _hadn't mentioned his brother's presence, took a good few minutes to respond to his brother's question. When he finally did manage to answer, he leveled one of his best 'disappointed brother' glares at Germany, despite it not exactly being that kind of situation. They were the glares Germany responded most to and, sure enough, Germany stopped scowling and looked away. "I haven't called Toni because I want to know _exactly _what happened before I go and upset him even further." Because whenever Spain and Romano had a fight, any question, no matter how gently Prussia or France asked, could cause Spain to start crying. Or get that heartbreaking abused puppy look on his face, which was even worse than tears.

Germany had to admit his brother had a point. Even he didn't like seeing Spain unhappy. It always felt like the world was ending. Still, not calling Spain meant that he had to call Veneziano, and therefore, possibly, get the little Italian into even more trouble with his boss. Maybe Veneziano could tell him Germany was helping...? He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, valiantly ignoring Prussia's shout of victory as he hit speed dial.

xxx

Veneziano was not having a good day, and as he stared down at the scribble covered document on the annual budget for foreign imports (or something), he seriously considered setting fire to his office and jumping out the window. It was only a three story fall. He'd survive.

His cell phone rang just as he was digging a lighter out of his candle drawer, thereby saving all his antique furniture. And the evil document, of course. Maybe. Veneziano snatched his phone off his desk and stared at it a moment as he tried to remember how to answer the brand new device (he had lost his previous one in a Noodle Incident, as Japan called it, the week before). Finally, he slid his finger across the touch screen and held the phone to his ear. "Luddy! Are you coming to save me?"

Veneziano could _hear _the hesitation, before Germany sighed. _"Yes, Feliciano, I'm saving you. I need you to come over to my house in Munich. It's..." _Why did Germany sound so reluctant? _"... rather important."_

Veneziano grinned, sliding the unfinished report into the still empty candle drawer (where his boss would never think to look) and bouncing over to the door. "I'll be right there~!" Though, something just occurred to him, and he froze, briefly pulling his phone away to frown at it. "Ve, is something wrong, Ludwig?"

Another sigh, with just a hint of groan. _"Your brother has been camped out on my couch for three days now," _Germany whined, and Veneziano took a moment to just boggle at that simple fact before he realized exactly what Germany had told him.

He almost slammed the door into his face as he opened it, he was so shocked. "He's _what_?" Why in the world would _Romano _willingly be at _Germany's_? Veneziano shivered, and considered turning around and crawling under his desk with every white flag he owned.

Because, obviously, the world was ending.


End file.
